Of Gods And Demons
by Spetsnaz Pinkie Pie
Summary: After the battle with Aizen in Karakura Town, all that was left was chaos, ruin as well as the traitor bound by kido. But for the substitute Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki, there was no trace of. as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. Many mourned for him but would never he would resurface again. In a time when Earth and all of her colonies faced Armageddon.
1. Chapter 1

Of Gods and Demons.

Chapter 1. Remembering who you are.

Spartan B-312 gasped for air as he threw away his damaged helmet.

He had fought, for hours on end after he watched the Pillar of Autumn escape from Planet Reach. Fighting against Grunts, Jackals, Brutes and Elites as he paved the very ground in blood and bodies of the Covenant. His body, though enhanced by the groundbreaking serum created by the U.N.S.C., could only help him so far as hordes of Covenant infantry rushed to kill the last surviving Spartan, Reach held in her loving hands.

As now the Covenant boasted in laughter as they watched the last Demon of the planet stumble and fight for it's own survival.

It was the final kick to the gut by a Zealot that made the horde surrounding Noble Six roar in triumph.

The sound of laughter and garbles of the Covenant speak was all Noble Six could hear as he spit out the blood filling his mouth.

He was numb, so cold and close to death Spartan B-312 could only watch with one good eye as the Zealot that kicked him, grabbed his chest plate and bored his snake like eyes into the glazed sapphire blue eye of the Noble.

'So this is it?' He asked himself as he spit blood onto the Zealot's face. 'Emile, Jorge, Jun, Kat, Carter.' He thought as he listed the names of Noble team as the Zealot raised it's gauntlet high and activated the energy dagger inside.

'You really think this is the end king?' He heard from all around just as the flow of time stopped and the Zealot's energy dagger came close to piercing his neck.

It was only a split second, but in that time Noble six lone eye blinked and from where he once lied in the once charred grounds of reach, now he lied on the roof of a city he once knew as home.

He blinked. Once, then twice. With both eyes.

He watched as the clouds moved about slowly above him.

"What happened?" The Spartan questioned as he picked himself of the roof. He looked himself over, his Mjolnir armor was fine like it was brand new. No plasma burns nor chunks of pieces missing about.

He felt no aches or pains, his left eye he could see out of. Like he hasn't spent the last few days fighting against an unstoppable force.

"Are you going spend all your time admiring yourself or are going to talk the guy that just saved your life?"

Like clockwork, the Spartan through himself into action and pulled an assault rifle from his back and aimed it at the one whom was speaking.

An assault rifle that wasn't there to begin with.

His sight was true as he aimed the rifle straight the being who spoke. The being who looked like a carbon copy of himself... Only white.

"Woohoohoo!" The being laughed as he raised his hands up. "Now, now kingy, is that really necessary?" He said to Noble Six as he grinned. "Though I have to say, I love the new you. Better than that little crybaby I had too constantly save from dying."

"Enough!" A second voice yelled as he made his appearance known by slowly walking up to the white unarmored version of the Spartan.

This figure drabbed in a black overcoat, long black hair, dark sunglasses and and patchy beard bored his covered eyes at the white figure before he spoke. "Quit playing around. Don't you have a job to do?"

The White version simply gave a laugh as he looked back to the Spartan. "Heh, guess you're right." He said with a crazed smile. "Time to show these Covenant bastards what it's like to mess with a real demon they can't kill. Adios kingy, I'll be seeing you later..."

And with that, the white being merely began fade away. Like dust in the wind.

Noble six stood their confused on what just happened. Though as he watched the white version disappear, his rifle was still up, but this time the barrel faced the figure dressed in black.

"Safety's off, I have questions and I want them answered." The Spartan spoke.

"Of course Ichigo. I have always been here to help you, never hinder." Noble Six looked at the man and raised his brow questioningly to these words. "Yes Spartan. Your true name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The Spartan's eyes narrowed as his finger slowly let off the trigger.

"I understand you have questions Ichigo. And make no mistake I will do everything I can to help you, but first..."

The man dressed in black let off as he looked away from the Spartan and too the city beside them.

"Look out there Ichigo, tell me; what do you see?"

The Spartan known as Ichigo lowered his weapon as he slowly took his eyes off of the man and looked out to the town before him.

There were no words that Noble Six could say as he gazed at the town. There a was cord that strummed with him that told him... Something. He couldn't truly place it. To him the scene he looked out to.

He felt as if he had been there before.

"Do you recognize it Ichigo? This place, this town. You once called it home."

The Spartan merely stared at the sight of the small town before him. There was something there, in the back of his mind that told him what the man said, was true.

"The name." He said as he looked back to the man dressed in black. "What is it?"

"Karakura Town." The being said.

!

Noble Six fell onto his knee as he clutched his head in pain. The Spartan within told me to stand back up, to point his weapon at the man before him.

Though a memory flashed in his mind just as he was about to stand.

A memory of four people. Two young girls, one with onyx colored hair and a scowl, the other a blonde with a smile that made the Spartan crack a smirk.

There was a man that had a lewd smirk on his face as he scratched his poorly shaven beard.

And the last person, a beautiful woman with silk blond hair with a smile that made the Spartan freeze.

This feeling inside him, he didn't know what it was. He felt a pang in his heart. A feeling he couldn't describe.

The man dressed in casually walked up to the Spartan, no fear in his step as he moved closer. The man slowly bent down, his eyes took a soft look as he peered down at the Spartan before him.

"Tell me Ichigo, what did you see?" He asked.

The Spartan said nothing as the woman's smile never left the forefront of his mind. There was word he wanted to call out, a word that hung on the tip of his tongue.

But for the life of him. He just couldn't say what it was.

Spartan B-312 took in a quick breath just before he stood up and looked back out to the town now known as Karakura.

He stood there silent as the night as those same four faces flashed in his mind.

"Four civilians. Two young girls, one with black hair, the other blond. An older man stood beside them, and standing next to him was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, the same as the young girl." Ichigo looked towards the man beside him. "They looked like a family."

"Your family Ichigo."

"...What?" Ichigo questioned as he tightened his grip on the assault rifle. "It can't be, I'm an orphan. I never knew my family." He finished hardening his eyes on the other being.

"No Ichigo, that is your family. The two young girls, Karin and Yuzu. Your sisters. The man with the beard. Your father, Isshin and your mother Masaki."

At the mention of the last name, Noble Six fell into a heap as clenched his helmet. An agonizing pain rushed through the Spartan like no other.

The sting of bullets nor the burning hot plasma on flesh couldn't compare to the pain that spread through Ichigo's very soul as each inch of his body burned hotter and hotter.

"AGHHH!" Ichigo screamed in agony.

The man in black watched this event as he too felt every bit of the agonizing pain Ichigo was enduring.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" The white version of Ichigo yelled as he returned.

"His memory's are returning at an alarming rate. Right now they are fighting against the indoctrination Ichigo went through to become a Spartan."

"What!?" The white version yelled. "Then stop him! I don't want that baby back! Always crying and complaining about not being strong enough and all that crap!"

"That's enough Zangetsu He won't go back, the indoctrination to becoming a Spartan was too well made. At the end of this, Ichigo will have his memories'. But he will not go back to what he once was."

"Oh thank Kami!" Zangetsu yelled out to the heavens.

"What of the Covenant?" The man in black asked.

"The hell you talking about Yhwach? I came here to see just what the hell is going on. I have Ichigo's body on autopilot. Should be bringing down the Covenant Super carrier any minute."

The man now known as Yhwach turned to Zangetsu and simply stared.

"What? Nothing a Gran Rey Cero couldn't take care of."

"Gran Rey Cero?" A voice asked from below.

Both Yhwach and Zangetsu turned towards the voice of Ichigo as the Spartan lied there panting for breath.

Ichigo stopped speaking. He slowly picked himself off the ground of the rooftop. He said nothing as he took off his helmet. Letting his long shaggy orange hair cascade down to his shoulders.

He took in a heavy breath as he looked at his once home of Karakura town.

"Zangetsu."

"Yes Ichigo." Yhwach answered.

"Not you." Ichigo quickly replied but not turning back. "The real Zangetsu." With that said, Yhwach bowed his head as the real Zangetsu stepped forward.

"Well, well king. So after all this time you finally know who your real Shinigami power lie with?"

"That's not important right now."

"Oh?" Zangetsu questioned with confusion. "And what is important king?"

"Your job." Zangetsu stood there more confused then he had ever been over Ichigo's words. "As of now I'm giving you free rein, I want you to go out there and destroy the Covenant. Any means necessary.

Zangetsu was dumbfounded. Never had he heard Ichigo speak like this. Even when there was no contact he never spoke like this. But then again he is a Spartan now.

Zangetsu gave a crazed laugh as he raised a familiar Zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Gotta say king. This new version of you is way better then the last."

"I'm not finished."

"Eh?" Zangetsu said confused. "Well? What else then."

This time Ichigo turned and looked straight into the eyes of Zangetsu, never blinking, never looking away. "Save Reach. Save my home"

Zangestu stood there quiet as the night. He blinked once then twice before giving another crazed laugh just before he stabbed the air right beside him.

And just like Ichigo remember long ago. A Garganta opened, inside the hole, an aery blackness swallowed any given light it could envelope.

"Like I said king, love the new you. Much better then what you used to be."

Ichigo only gave the Hollow a nod before turning back to man he use too call Zangetsu, letting the other go back to Reach.

"Oh and before I forget." Ichigo turned back to see Zangetsu smile. " I found those two other Spartans you were with."

"Emile and Carter?"

"Yeah. Lucky I found them before they kicked the bucket. Little help from your Reiastu and they should be good as new within two hours"

"Zangetsu, thank you. To defeat the Covenant we'll need all the help we can get."

The Hollow hybrid simply smiled before turning back to the Garganta. "You're a real king now Ichigo. Don't ever change." Zangetsu whispered to himself as he stepped into the Garganta. "Heh heh heh. Time to have some more fun."

Ichigo and Yhwach both watched as Zangestu disappeared from Ichigo's mind scape and out too the real world.

"Now it is your turn." Ichigo said firmly as he looked towards Yhwach. "You paraded yourself as my Shinigami powers in the past. But now I know that my Hollow side was truly both my Shinigami and Hollow powers. That just leaves you, Yhwach."

Yhwach grew Frightened as he took a single step back, and sweat dropped from his brow.

"How do you know that name Ichigo?"

Ichigo's crystal blue eyes stared straight into Yhwach's brown as he spoke.

"As my memories came back. That didn't mean I couldn't hear what you and Zangetsu said. Now." Ichigo walked forward, right too Yhwach, only standing an foot away from the darkly dressed being. "You will tell me. Everything."

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Of God And Demons

Chapter 2. Questions and Answers.

"I'm sorry Ichigo?" Yhwach said as he bowed before the Spartan. The spirit of the Quincy king had told Noble Six everything he had done. From the war he started between the Quincy and the Shinigami to hindering his growth as a soul reaper to the reason why his mother's Quincy power's and her life where taken away from him.

Ichigo didn't look to the fallen king. He only stared out at the sight of his old home of Karakura Town. In every direction he looked he could see his mothers image. Her pushing her him on a small swing.

Seeing her help him build a sand castle at the beach as Yuzu and Karin played with Isshin in the ocean.

That one rainy day long ago when they both walked hand in hand back home from his karate lesson.

A part of Ichigo wanted to yell to the high heavens, to cry out as he remembered his deceased mother. But the Spartan he had become told him to stay calm, to never let emotions take over.

Noble Six simply stood tall and breathed in the air that took him back to a time long ago.

"Yhwach." He said making the Spirit look at the Spartan that wouldn't turn to face him. "One chance, that I all im giving you. It took me so long to finally understand, but now I do. I am a Quincy from my mother. A Shinigami from my father. A Hollow because of Aizen.

But more than that, I am a Spartan. My duty is to protect earth and all of her colonies."

Ichigo turned, facing the spirit and bored his icy blue eyes at the darkly dressed being.

"You and Zangetsu will train me once again but this time you will teach me all that you know of the Hollow, Shinigami and Quincy arts. I will not be underprepared for the fight against the Covenant."

"Of course Ichigo." Yhwach replied as he bowed his head again.

"Also." Ichigo stopped confusing the Quincy spirit. "We cannot do this alone, we will need help. Is there any chance that there are other humans out there with the same abilities as myself?"

Yhwach closed his eyes to think on this. The question was difficult to answer. As his mind raced, he had an epiphany.

"Ichigo, do you remember when both your friends Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado began showing signs of having Rieryoku?"

The memory of the bubbly orange hair girl using her hair pins and of Chad using his arm as a shield quickly popped into Ichigo's thoughts.

"Yes, I remember. Though Chad's powers were more Hollow than Shinigami or Quincy but Orihime's was an unknown power."

"Correct, Ichigo. They spent so much time around you that your Rieatsu slowly pushed them to unlocking there powers."

"So it possible for others to have powers somewhat like my own?"

"It is possible, but the bigger question is this. When you defeated Aizen, did you simply travel forward in time after using the final Getsugatensho. Or did you travel to a universe where Shinigami's, Hollows and Quincy's have never existed? That Ichigo is the true question you must ask."

Ichigo paused as he looked back out to the land scape of Karakura Town. Was he in the future of his own world or in a different universe all together. If he was in his universe, where were the Shinigami? Did they perish in the war against the Quincy? What of the Hollows that roamed Hueco Mundo?

"You're right Yhwach. It is difficult to see at which point we are at. Our best possibility to know is to go to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo to see if they are still there."

"Before that Ichigo, the U.N.S.C will ask questions. Right now, Zangetsu is taking the fight to the Covenant. There is no doubt in my mind that once Reach is safe, the U.N.S.C. will detain you and ask how a single Spartan can save an entire planet from total destruction.

Without missing a beat, Noble Six turned to the man spirit dressed in black and told him the truth.

"Everything, that is what I will tell them. I am Spartan, Yhwach. Humanity's safety is my greatest concern. "

"Well then for your sake I suggest you start writing a speech king!" The voice of Zangestu echoed through out Ichigo's inner world as a Garganta opened behind the Spartan.

"Zangetsu."

"In the flesh!" Yelled with happiness as he hefted his blade over his shoulder.

"Have the Covenant been eliminated?"

"Che, who do you take me for! ? A guy that doesn't kick Covenant ass!?" A silence befell the three as both Ichigo and Yhwach stared at the Shinigami, Hollow hybrid. "Well the hell with you two then!"

"Zangetsu..."

"What king!" The Hollow bellowed to the super soldier.

"Thank you."

Only for his eyes to go wide seeing Ichigo thank him.

Zangetsu could only stutter a response. Never had he seen Ichigo, the one he called king, thank him. He never thought he would do so now that he was a Spartan. A pinnacle of human advancement. "Y-yeah"

"So Ichigo." Yhwach spoke from close by. "What will you do now?"

"What needs to be done Yhwach. I'll leave for now, but when I return I will be training with both of you in the arts of the Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy."

"Heheheh, yeah well that might not possible right now king." Zangetsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ichigo lifted a brow at the words of Zangetsu.

"Heh, well ya did say I had free reign to take down the Covenant."

"Yes, I did say that. And?"

"Well I did! There's not a single Covenant bastard alive on Reach."

"What he's trying to say Ichigo, is that since you have been without using your powers for quite sometime, it is possible that your body is physical exhausted from all that has been done."

The Spartan III gave a sigh as he looked back out the small town. "Then we wait. As my body recuperates we will begin my training in here. Zangetsu you will be up first. Make no mistake, you will fight me with everything you've got."

"I abandoned my fear as I became what humanity needed me to be. I will always move forward, if you pull back you will die, if you hesitate." Noble six turned back to both Spirits, his eyes showing his resolve. "You will perish."

Zangetsu gave a crazed smile as he watched Ichigo take his helmet and slip it back onto his head.

A familiar hiss escaped the helmet as it was locked into place.

"So? When do we."

!

Zangetsu couldn't finish after feeling the crunching pain of his face meeting the Spartan's metal gauntlet. The hybrid flew back, his body sliding across the rooftop.

"I told you not to hesitate Zangetsu."

The hybrid lied their, his eyes wide with knowing. He knew it was true now. This Ichigo was nothing like the old one. There was no talk, he didn't need to be provoked to fight, he just fought.

"Hehe, ha, hahaha!" Zangetsu laughed like a mad man as he picked himself off the grounds of the roof.

"That's right king, you told me not to hesitate but I did." He said as he wiped the blood from his lips. "And don't you think for second." The hybrid lifted his left arm and pointed a single finger at the Spartan . "THAT IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN! CERO!"

XxxxxxX

"Dot." Carter spoke as he looked over the data feed of Noble Six current... Arrangements. "How long until we reach Earth?"

A week had passed since the Covenants' invasion of Reach. In that time many things have happened. The remnants of what was left of the military on Reach was reinforced as the U.N.S.C sent 10 super carriers to help rebuild the planet after the Covenants' invasion.

The higher up's of Oni and the U.N.S.C. had all watched what took place that final day. As The Pillar of Autumn, escaped but with a fleet Covenant forces following the Halcyon class light cruiser.

But the biggest shock for the leaders was watching Noble Six, the lone Spartan III annihilate the remaining Covenant forces.

Questions were raised by all leaders, trying to understand how the Spartan in question was able to bring the Covenant at Reach to their knees.

Priority one was taken place. After Noble Six, unconscious body was found surrounded by the burning wreckage of a Covenants Super Carrier. He was to be transported back to Earth, heavily guarded by Noble One and Noble Four with them a platoon of Odst's.

"Approximately six days, thirteen hours and forty-two minutes Commander." The Artificial Intelligence said.

"I know you want to reach Earth as fast as possible Commander, but if you keep asking Dot every six hours it doesn't mean we're going to get there faster."

Carter sighed as he looked back to the only other member of Noble Team still alive. Emile lied against the railing of the bridge, his arms crossed as he looked to his commanding officer. "Look Carter, what Six did at Reach was something no one, not even the Covenant could comprehend. For Fuck's sake he took out the remaining Covenant fleet by himself in less then a day!"

"And that's why we need to reach Earth. I've read his files Emile, all of them. He has no name. The only thing we know is that he is a hyper lethal Spartan, faced the Covenant numerous times and always came out on top. But, you and I both watched what happened after The Pillar of Autumn left Reach."

Noble One looked right at Emile with all the seriousness he could harness.

"You and I both know he was on his last leg fighting the Covenant. He was surrounded by all of them. Grunts, Jackals, Elites, even Wraiths', then when everything looked bleak, he picked himself up and began annihilating everything in sight."

"He used no weapons, not even the Covenant's weapons. And yet Noble Six was able to disintegrate all the Covenant forces surrounding him. Emile he took down a Super Carrier with a point of his finger."

"It wasn't just the point of his finger Commander. It was as if he was firing a mac cannon version of the M6 Grindell from his damn finger! Yes I watched the same video feed sir, and I too can't explain what in the hell he did back there."

Emile gave a sigh as he stood tall. He reached for his helmet, twisting and letting the latch unlock at the pressurized air free. The scarred face of Noble Four looked to his Commander, and with it a small tear left is only good eye.

"But Reach is safe for now. Six stopped the Covenant from glassing the entire planet Carter. Our home."

"I understand Emile. He stopped the Covenant from destroying Reach, but the biggest question is how?"

Emile meant follow up with a question of his own, that was until he witnessed movement coming from the terminal next to his Commander.

Without a word, Noble Four took his helmet and placed back onto his head, locking back into place.

"Then why don't we go ask him Commander?" He said as pointed back to the terminal.

Carter looked from Emile back to the monitor. He watched as Noble Six lifted his upper body off of the medical bed, only to stop as he noticed the restraints connected to his wrists locking them together.

The Spartan did nothing but lie back onto the bed to wait.

"Then that's what we'll do. No weapons Noble, we're going to talk to him, nothing more."

Emile only gave a nod as he took his shotgun from his back and placed it along with his m319 on the table next to him.

"We've got questions Commander let's hope he has the Answers."

"Let's move out. We'll need to know as much as possible before we reach Earth."

With that, both Noble One and Noble Four took the corridors of there current ship.

To talk with the Spartan that as of now, has done the unspeakable.

XxxxxxX

 **"** _ **What in the hell are you waiting for king, you can brake out of those restraints easily as all hell!"**_

Ichigoshook his head at the hybrid's words. The Spartan knew well to not make waves. Even now as he looked at the window beside him and in all, only seeing stars passing by.

 _"That wouldn't be a wise choice Zangetsu. We're not on Reach anymore. Though they have me restrained right now, they did place me in a medical bay."_

 _ **"He's right Zangetsu. The Covenant are our enemies now, not the U.N.S.C. We need them if we are going to move forward with saving more human lives."**_

 _ **"Saving, saving, saving, blah, blah, blah. I just want to fight! You two can take care of that. Let me fight! Let me make the Covenant wish the never messed with us!"**_

 _"And you will get that chance Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes. "The fight won't stop tomorrow. Or even a year from now. The Covenant has made it there mission to place a genocide on humanity."_

 _ **"Whatever King, a fights a fight and all I want ta do is let loose."**_

 _"And you will Zangetsu. We will make the Covenant pay for what they have done."_

 _ **"You got that right King!"**_

More would have been said, but the sound of keys being typed and the whooshing sound of the door opening caught Ichigo's attention.

Opening his eye's, the Spartan watched as both his team mates, Noble One and Noble Four both in full armor walk through the door.

Silence befell the three as each one thought on what was to be said first.

Though seconds past, it was Carter whom was the first to step up and speak to the Spartan that lied in the medical gurney.

"Six, I think you know why we are here?"

"Yes Commander." Was all the Spartan said as he looked to his commanding officer.

"What you did Six, it safe to say that Oni and the U.N.S.C. are both in hysterics on how a lone Spartan III was able to bring an entire Covenant armada to it's knees."

"Bigger question Six, how did you do it? Really man you took down a damn super carrier with your fucking finger!"

Silence returned to the room as both Carter and Ichigo looked to the Spartan with the

 _ **"His helmet looks awesome!" Zangetsu exclaimed from Ichigo's. "King, you should do it too! You can carve my mask into one! Just think of all the fear you'll put into those Covenant assholes!"**_

Ichigo mentally sighed at Zangetsu's rash decision.

 _"I'll think about it Zangetsu. For now it's time to come clean with everything that happened."_

Part of him could tell that Zangetsu was ecstatic at the possibility of Ichigo going through with his decision.

Moving forward, Ichigo looked to both Emile and his commanding officer before he spoke.

"Truth is sir."

"Stop with the sir six." Carter said as he pulled his hand. "For right now, just call me Carter."

Ichigo gave a nod as he spoke again. "Affirmative, Carter. When I was signed to Noble Team, you told me you read over my files. Even the ones that were blacked out."

Carter gave a nod, letting Noble Six continue.

"In those parts there was never any mention of my name correct?"

"You are correct Six. Even though we go by our designation as Spartans, we too have a first name we only use with each other. But with you, there was no name."

"Reason for that Carter. When I was conscripted into the Spartan III program, I was suffering from amnesia." Both Emile and Carter turned to one another with a look of confusion before turning back to the Spartan on the bed. "You and higher up's watched the footage of what happened after the package was delivered to Captain Keyes of The Pillar of Autumn."

"I was dying sir. I was surrounded by the Covenant, my body was broken and I was on my last breath. But something happened, I understand that this will sound impossible Carter, but what happened was something that hasn't happened since I was fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Emile said as underneath his helmet, his eyes bored to Six. "So you don't have amnesia anymore is what your saying?"

"Correct Emile. When the Zealot above me activated his energy dagger, that was when everything went still and a voice from my past echoed around me. Time stopped for me Carter."

"I saw everything stand still. From the Zealot begin to plunge his energy dagger into my neck too seeing a grunt freeze in midair."

Both Spartans were on the tip of their toes as Six continued.

How with nothing more than a blink, Six found himself not on Reach, but instead seeing a sight he could vaguely recollect.

Both Spartans' eyes grew wide as Six told them about seeing a white version of himself, whom in all, only two differences. His eyes and his crazed smile.

The other figure dressed in black, with long black hair and dark sunglasses showed no emotion.

The white version of the Noble disappeared in a shimmer as the figure dressed in black told him that he had a "job" to do.

"He made me remember Carter."

"Remember what Six? What did he want you to remember?"

The Spartan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In, then out.

When Six opened his eyes once again, it made both Carter and Emile step back. His eyes still held the blue that all Spartans had. But what made Emile and Carter step back, was the gold color entrenching over the blue.

"Everything Commander. Everything. My name, is Ichigo Kurosaki, of Karakura Japan, born July 7th, 1991.


End file.
